


Life Could Be Easy

by butch_snufkin



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Family Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butch_snufkin/pseuds/butch_snufkin
Summary: Snufkin talks about Moomin a lot. Maybe too much. And the woodies can't keep secrets, not to their favorite troll.





	Life Could Be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeet just the cute fam,,, this is my favorite thing cause little kids have literally no filter and will repeat everything they hear god bless

For such tiny creatures, the woodies sure packed a lot of punch. They could run around for hours and never get tired. And when they finally did, they absolutely crashed. All of them, all at once, and wouldn't stir until they had completely restored their energy. Snufkin was sure Moomin had been secretly feeding them sweets, but he could never prove it. 

It would explain why they all loved him so much. But then again, who wouldn't love Moomin? He was always so kind, even on that day when Snufkin showed up at his front door with over a dozen children he had miraculously adopted. From that moment on, Moomin became the woodies' second caretaker, and he loved all of them. 

Snufkin watched about five or six woodies all try to fit in Moomin's lap, elbowing each other but giggling anyway. He let an easy smile onto his face, something he'd been doing a lot more of lately. It felt nice. 

He leaned against the trunk of a shady tree and wound up a spool of fishing line that had come unraveled. A few more woodies scrambled around on some of the lower branches, playing tag. 

Snufkin jumped when one slid down the tree and sat on his head, skewing his hat forward and covering most of his face.

"MoominMoomin!" the woody cried, talking so fast it sounded like a single word. "Did you know that we always have big vases of flowers at my house?" 

(It wasn't much of a house, just a small abandoned hut Snufkin had found and claimed. It really wasn't much, but it was a cute place, and all the woodies loved it.) 

"I've seen them before, they're very beautiful!" Moomin said, returning the small boy's enthusiasm. 

"Mumrikpappa takes us out to pick them, but only if we're good." The woody excitedly batted his little paws on Snufkin's head, not at all painful, but a bit strange. "We always get different kinds, but Pappa always picks snowdrops." 

"They're his favorite because he says they remind him of you!" One of the girls in Moomin's lap adds.

Snufkin was glad for the brim covering his face, as it hid the scarlet blush that traveled all the way from his neck to his hairline. He knew he needed to stop talking so much around the children. 

Moomin laughed softly, a fine dusting of pink coating his fur. "Really?" he asked. 

"Mmmhmmm," the little girl replied, rocking back and forth absentmindedly, obviously not realizing that the sentiment would be at all embarrassing. "He talks about you all the time." 

"Oh?" Moomin wondered, trying to sound very innocent indeed, but the mischievous expression on his face gave him away. "And what else does he say about me?" 

Snufkin could tell they were all going to talk at once and likely share some very gushy things he had said, when he was in the moment and didn't even think that the woodies might snitch about it. 

He stuffed the spool into his pocket and held the legs of the woody on his head, carrying him on his shoulders as he stood suddenly. 

"How about we go see the spring with the waterfall? The water must be warm enough for swimming now." 

The woodies cheered happily, forgetting about the conversation and grouping together. Moomin waited for the little ones to get off him before standing and holding the paw of the little girl he'd been talking to. 

The woodies ran ahead on the path, some racing the see who could get there first, others skipping in perfect synchronization. Snufkin and Moomin brought up the rear, taking their time and watching to make sure none of the children fell or hurt themselves. 

Snufkin was still sufficiently embarrassed about the woodies' outbursts and hoped Moomin wouldn't bring it up, but of course he did. 

"Do the flowers really make you think about me?" he asked a teasing grin on his face. 

"And maybe they do," Snufkin said shortly, not making eye contact.

The woody boy on Snufkin's shoulders leaned close to Moomin and began rambling. "Mumrikpappa says they're the prettiest flower because they're the same color as your coat, and the petals are soft, just like your fur is the softest thing in the world-" 

"That's enough," Snufkin interrupted, lifting him off his shoulders and patting him on the back. "Go see if your sisters want to race." 

"Okay!" he agreed, bouncing away. 

"I didn't think you would say such things to the woodies," Moomin remarked, and nuzzled Snufkin's cheek. "It's awfully sweet of you, though." 

"It's not too difficult of a connection to make," Snufkin protested. "Snowdrops would remind anyone of a moomintroll." 

"Snowdrops remind me of Snorkmaiden," Moomin supplied, brutally honest, but still partly joking. 

Snufkin pretended to be offended, giving Moomin a slight nudge. "What, Snorkmaiden and not me?" 

Moomin giggled. "You aren't even a moomintroll. But she did used to try to give me a bunch every spring when they first started popping up, but I was always too excited to see you to pay attention to her. I really was obvious, wasn't I?" 

"You were," Snufkin admitted with a laugh, turning his head to press a kiss to Moomin's snout. "I'll go ahead with the others, to see if they're all right." 

"We'll meet you up there, then," Moomin said, and both he and the little girl waved. 

When Snufkin was out of earshot, Moomin pulled out a handful of Moominmamma's best toffees and handed them to the little girl. 

"So," he started. "What else does Snufkin think about me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I made the woodies call snufkin mumrikpappa because I'm a soft bitch and I live for that domesticity 
> 
> thanks to anon for the request it was awesome :)) I'm @butch-snufkin on tumblr


End file.
